


i wanna sleep next to you (but that's all i wanna do right now)

by pulisics



Series: troye sivan + seriker [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Memories, Songfic, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iker is gone and sergio is lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna sleep next to you (but that's all i wanna do right now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girouds/gifts).



> title from talk me down by troye sivan

It was another one of those nights. The loud thumping of raindrops was heard as they hit his windows, just like the whistling of the strong wind. His bed was cold and the left side of it was empty. It has been empty for almost two years but he would never get used to it. He pulled the blankets over himself and grabbed them tighter, while shutting his eyes and trying to ignore the sounds outside.

 

_"IKER!!! What are you- Iker stop!" He screamed as his boyfriend tossed him on the bed and began tickling him._

_"I thought you weren't ticklish, Champion." The older man said with a mischievous smile. The other man tried to find an excuse, but Iker's hands were soon grabbing onto his sides as he let out a series of squeals. He managed to take Iker's hands into his and pull him on the bed. Before Iker could react, Sergio latched himself onto him and put his head on his chest._

_"You're not going anywhere." Sergio mumbled against his chest as Iker moved his hand over Sergio's back slowly._

_"Of course not, Nene." Iker said soothingly and although he didn't mean it, Sergio had a feeling that Iker wasn't talking about tonight only._

 

He opened his eyes quickly, feeling the familiar burning sensation. He blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. A liar. That's what he was. He lied. He left. He left Sergio behind.

 

_"Please tell me that it isn't true." Sergio whispered, while looking down. The silence was killing him and he felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes. Iker stood across of him, with sad eyes and his back slouched._

_"I didn't want to, Nene you have to believe me, they-" Iker tried to explain, but Sergio couldn't listen "Don't... please don't." He raised his hand._

_Iker just looked at him sadly. He knew Sergio and he knew how he was. He wanted to reach out and hug him, to sooth him, to strangle Perez, to hold Sergio in his arms forever, but he couldn't. Instead he watched his love go._

_"Goodbye Iker." Sergio said with a shaky voice. He stopped for a moment, as if deciding if he should do something, but he chose not to and left the room without looking back._

 

It was nights like this when Sergio let everything out. When he wasn't the strong captain who carried the team, when he wasn't the hot headed defender who got cards, when he wasn't as happy as he seemed on TV: It was nights like this when Sergio let himself break. When he tossed and turned until late hours, trying to fight his nightmares and fall asleep. When he couldn't ignore the coldness or the emptiness of his bed. When he wanted to sleep next to Iker. When he wanted to hold Iker's hand and come home to him. But Iker was miles away and it was nights like this when Sergio realized that.

 

_From: Sergio Ramos_

_To: Iker Casillas_

_4:21AM  I miss you_

 

_Failed to send._

 

It was nights like this when Sergio was missing Iker.

 


End file.
